


Follow You.

by sn0wghost



Category: Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters Answer The Call, ghostbusters 2016
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/F, Love, Memories, Pain, Repressed Memories, Romance, Suicide, angsty, implied suicide, painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: Abby, you should always listen to Patty. Patty knows best.(Angsty death stuff.)





	

**_“You can’t do this! You can’t leave me! You don’t get to do this! NO!”_ **

 

Patty shot out of bed, cold sweat trickling down her back and soaking into her shirt, heart pounding, hands trembling, every nerve in her body alive. Alive. What a disgusting, cold, biting word. Time and time again, Patty had tried to get the memories out of her head; she’d gone hoarse begging Holtzmann to build some sort of device to erase them. Holtzmann, usually so full of light and vitality had become drawn and solitary. Erin? Well, it was only a guess as to where she was. Not so much of a guess since Holtz remembered the tracking chip they were all installed with.

_ Not that Abby’s would ever move again. _ The small purple dot with Abby’s name on it was forever stuck inside the firehouse now. The chip, graciously removed by some rather freaked out coroner, and a small vial of Abby’s ashes were the only things left of her. That and the memories. Phantoms of her dancing about the lab, whispers of her conversations floating over the equipment, ghosts of embraces felt in all their arms.

Patty couldn’t handle it anymore. She was done. It wasn’t worth living with this anymore. There was a way to make it stop, and it wasn’t pleasant. Throwing on a sweatshirt and some leggings, she forced away the tears and picked up one of Abby’s shirts. No one knew Patty had it. No one knew that she kept it under her pillow, months before all of this happened. Of course, they all knew that the two were ‘fooling around’.

 

_ But who knew it was love? _

 

Grabbing the hearse keys, Patty sauntered out of the door and crept down to the vehicle. It wasn’t unnatural for her to go for late night rides, especially over the past few weeks. Ever since… ever since… she still couldn’t say it, even now. Even now, it was hard to confront reality. Work, books, music, none of it held the same sparkle and wonder, not since…

Driving with the window down, the harsh air slapping at her hair and face, Patty was forced to recall the last moments she shared with Abby. Again.

\----------

 

“C’mon, Patty, we’ve gotta get this one done and then we can leave. I swear!” Abby’s enthusiasm was almost contagious. Almost. Patty’s intuition was driving her up the wall, something wasn’t right.

“Baby, I don’t know about this. Y’all gotta put yourself first for once, okay?” Patty’s uncertainty blackened the air between them, and Abby’s face turned sour, “Look, we just gotta go on up, and we can put a bomb down there. Please?”

Determination crossed Abby’s eyes as she turned away, “We’re going, Patty! It’ll be fun!” Without waiting for an answer, she began to head down the tunnel, PKE meter whirling almost violently, torch light swinging wildly as she looked from left to right.

“I ain’t movin’, Abb-” A scream, full of terror and sorrow ripped over Patty’s protests, and while she hoped with all her being that it didn’t come from Abby; some part of her just  **knew** . Even as her heels slapped the concrete, and her hands flew against the rough tunnel walls, Patty knew she wouldn’t like what she was going to see at the other end. Out of breath, almost out of steam, Patty found a pile of overalls and red juice …

No. Not juice.

 

“Abby,” Patty fell to her knees, rolling her girlfriend towards her, and noticing all of the blood. God, there was so, so much blood; it was congealing even now, piling up in Abby’s hair, staining everything with it’s dirty, dark colour and dank, rusty smell, “Abby! Oh, God! No!”

Abby’s faint smile still managed to radiate light, even though the one behind her eyes was ebbing away, “I-I’m… sorry, Pats,” a pale, cold hand reached up to touch Patty’s face, “I shoulda listened. You always do know bes-” coughs broke out from Abby’s lips, forcing up bile and blood, “Listen, ‘kay? Listen good, too… I love you, Patty.”

“Abby. Abby. What the fuck. Don’t say that! I mean, do, but,” Patty buried her face into Abby’s neck, ignoring the blood that pooled on her skin, “I love you too, Abby. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouiloveyouiloveyo-” A juddering, horrible breath ripped out of Abby’s lungs, and she fell completely limp in Patty’s arms.

\--------

 

The rest was remembered better - or worse - in dreams. Nightmares. Ones that Patty couldn’t erase, and was so tired of living with.

 

“I’m coming, Abby. I love you.”


End file.
